Art, Baby, Clothes
by ShadowHunter1419
Summary: All human. Clary has a one night stand and has consequences. She sees Jace at her art function. Will the two live happily ever after when something bad happens? Ps. I suck at summaries! Rating might change to M throughout story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Clary Fairchild. My best friends Simon and Isabelle Lewis and myself own an art gallery together. Izzy and Simon got married a year out of high school. We've been friends since we were 7. Right now I was sitting on my bed watching Isabelle fly through my closet looking for an outfit for tonight's art function.

Let me tell you about some of my back story. My mom, Jocelyn had an affair with my 'dad' Valentine's best friend Luke and became pregnant with me. Two years before I was born my mom and Valentine had a son named Jonathan. He lives in LA with his wife Kaelie and daughter Millie. Anyway, my mom and Valentine died in a car accident when I was 7 and that's when I met Simon and Izzy.

About four and a half months ago I went on a short holiday in LA to visit my brother. I followed Isabelle's advice when she said I should have fun. Ha well that turned out well. I was in a bar one night and met this gorgeous guy. When I tell you he was gorgeous you better believe me.

He was like a Greek God, his features were bold and chiselled, and he had golden hair that curled at the edges. His skin had a perfect tan, and his eyes, oh my Angel his eyes were this golden honey shade that you would melt looking into. This golden God's name was Jace.

After I met him we had a few drinks, danced for a bit and then he invited me back to his place. Well as you know things got hot and sweaty. I left LA the next day going back home to Miami. Little did I know three weeks later I was feeling nauseous every morning, getting weird cravings, my emotions were heightened and not to mention I didn't get a certain monthly visitor.

Only Isabelle and Simon properly know about what happened and everything else.

I woke from my reverie when Isabelle chucked a dress at me. "Clary stop day dreaming and get your ass changed!" She yelled.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped down to my underwear. I stopped for a moment when I saw myself in the mirror. Looking at my stomach at an angle you can definitely see a small but visible bump.

_'Oh Angel how am I going to be able to hide this soon?'_ I thought as I pull on the dress that Isabelle chose for me: It was a red bandage dress with the chest part a gold sequins covering it with the sleeves a black sheer cotton.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see Izzy standing at my vanity with a straightener, curler and make-up. Time for torture.

* * *

About two hours later Isabelle and I were waiting in the living room for Simon to pick us up. "So Clary when are you going to tell your dad that you're pregnant?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know Iz. I don't want to tell Jon because knowing him he would hunt the father down and kill him. They live in the same state for Angel's sake! And I can't even tell the father because all I know about him is that he lives in LA and his name is Jace. What am I going to do Iz?"

She walked up to me and hugged me. "I don't know Clare-bear. But what I do know is that we have an extremely wealthy business, with you doing the thing you love. You have me and Simon with you every step of the way. Now come on Simon's waiting outside."

* * *

This function was going well so far. I've talked to some potential buyers for my paintings. Wandered around, but had to stop because the black Angel strap high heels were killing me and now I was talking to Simon, Isabelle, her brother Alec and his boyfriend Magnus. Suddenly I saw a flash of gold hair.

I shook my head. _'No it couldn't be.'_

I pulled Isabelle away for a second. "Iz I'm going to tell them. I'm ready." We re-joined the group.

"Guys I have something to tell you." I took a deep breath and saw Simon and Izzy smiling. "I'm pregnant."

All of a sudden I am attacked with hugs by Magnus and Alec. "Baby girl that is wonderful news." Magnus whispers in my ear. Then they left to go and mingle with other guests. I turned around to see Golden God walking right towards me.

"Hey Red. I heard you owned this place." He smirked.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Hi Jace, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Needed a change, so I moved. Anyway I heard you were here tonight and I was going to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Would you go out with me tomorrow?" _'Oh Angel I'm going to have to tell him soon.'_

"Uh, yeah sure. When and where?"

"I was thinking dinner and a movie at my place. Can I get your number?" I nodded and we swapped phones. I put my number in and handed it back to him.

"There. Pick me up here any time." We said bye and I walked to the snacks table When Isabelle was in my face.

"Okay. Who was that hunk?" She questioned. "And you shouldn't be dating randoms in your condition."

I sighed. "Iz I love you and your protectiveness okay. But that was not some random. That was Jace."

She squealed. "You mean baby daddy Jace?"

I nodded. "Yes. Now I'm just going to go to my studio. I don't feel like talking to anyone else."

The next morning Isabelle decided to Skype me and decide what I'm wearing. I left my house wearing a black crop top- unfortunately showing my small bump- denim short shorts, an over-sized cardigan and high heel black and white wedges.

_'Curse that Isabelle Lewis.'_

* * *

All throughout the day I was working on a new painting.

A golden Angel.

Lunch time arrived and Izzy thought it would be nice to take me to Starbucks.

"So?" She started. "Have you told sexy ass that you're pregnant?"

_'Ah Izzy always so blunt.'_

"No Iz." I took a bite of my sandwich. Suddenly I felt a small tweak in my lower abdomen. _'Ugh it's probably nothing.'_

When we got back to the studio I felt a few more tweaks.

* * *

7pm came like a blur.

"Clary, someone's here to see you!" I hear Isabelle yell from the lobby.

"Coming!" I packed my paints and brushes away and sauntered into the lobby. There I saw Isabelle and Jace talking away like old friends.

"Hey." Jace noticed me and greeted me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and he took my hand leading out to his motorcycle. With Isabelle yelling behind us. "Be safe and have fun!"

"By the Angel Isabelle." I muttered with Jace laughing besides me.

At around 9:30 we went back to his hotel to watch a movie. Jace decided on The Fast and the Furious 6. Half way through the movie I had no clue what was going on. All I knew was that Paul Walker is so hot driving the cars.

* * *

**This is my first Fanfic. Please review and tell me if i should continue. I will accept criticism but nothing too horrible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly that tweaking turned into pain.

"Ahh!" I groaned. Jace looked at me with a worried expression.

"Clary what's wrong?" I shook my head and clutched my stomach. "Clary you're worrying me."

He stopped the movie and kneeled in front of me. "By the Angel. Clary you're bleeding."

"Jace. Please take me to the hospital." I breathed out before going light headed.

"Clary. Hold onto me I'm going to pick you up and take you to my car. Okay." All I could do was nod.

He carried me to the car and placed me gently in the passenger seat and buckled me in. Jace ran to his side and started the car.

* * *

When he stopped at the hospital I decided to tell him. "Jace hold on for a second. Don't yell or leave me or anything like that."

"What is it Clary."

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What. Whose is it?" I looked at his face and regretted my actions. His expression was of pure shock, sadness, horror and jealousy.

"I'm 18 weeks Jace. You're the father." I felt another twinge. "Please help me inside."

He carried me bridle style to the front desk silently. A young lady greeted us. "Hi there how can we help you?"

"We need a doctor. My girlfriend is pregnant and has been in pain and there is bleeding." Jace said to the woman.

"Okay. I'll get someone to take you to get checked out." She left for a moment and came back with someone very familiar.

"Dad?!" I said loudly. Did I forget to mention that Luke is a doctor at the hospital and he doesn't know about the baby?

"By the Angel Clary!" He motioned Jace to follow him. "What happened?" They took me to a private room.

Jace carefully lay me down on the bed. "Luke I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm pregnant. And today I was having these tiny tweaks in my lower abdomen and then tonight on our date the tweaks turned painful and there was blood." I felt tears slipping down my face. "Oh and this is Jace."

The men shook hands. Then a couple of nurses came through the door with the ultrasound machine and my gynaecologist Dr Penhallow.

"Hello Clary. I heard you were here. I'm just going to do a check-up and see what the problem is." She slaps her gloves on and looks at the men in the room. "Hey Lucian. And who's this?"

"I'm Jace the father." Dr Penhallow nodded and turned on the ultrasound machine.

"Now Clary this is going to be cold for a moment." She squirted a blob of gel on my stomach. I hissed at the cold. She moved the wand around and looked at the screen. "Well it seems that your baby is doing fine. Except, what has happened is your placenta has slid down and is partially covering your cervix. You were fine last month. I'm going to keep you here overnight for observation. Now I have the perfect position to see the sex would you like to know?"

I glanced at Jace to see him nod. "Yes we'd like to know."

Dr Penhallow squeezes my hand. "Congratulations you're having a little girl." With that she packed up the machine and left the room.

Luke came up and hugged me. "Congratulations Clare-bear. Now get some rest. I'll come and check on you when my shift ends."

Once he left the room Jace came up to me and hugged me. "By the Angel Clary. You had me worried. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You lived in LA and all I knew about you was your name. And then last night when I saw you I thought I had been given a second chance and I didn't want to screw it up."

I started crying. "God, Jace I thought I was having a miscarriage."

Jace was shushing me while he lay down with me. "Don't cry Clary. It's alright. Our baby is going to be fine."

With Jace calming me down I fell in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke the next morning to find my head snuggled into Jace's chest. When I moved for some air I woke Jace up.

"Good morning Clary." He sighed.

"Yes good morning Clary." I heard Isabelle say from the chair besides us.

"Hey Iz." I gently sit up.

Izzy walked up to the bed. "Don't 'Hey Iz' me. I got a call last night from Luke, saying that you were in the hospital and that I should wait until morning to visit. Nothing else. I've been worried sick."

She pulled me into a hug.

"Morning Jace." She said.

"Hey. Do you two want anything to eat or drink? I'm going to run over to Taki's." He questioned.

"No thanks. I already ate." Isabelle said.

I shrugged. "Can you get me a smoothie?" Jace nodded, kissed me and left the room.

"What happened to you?"

"I have Placenta Previa Iz, it's when my placenta is lower than it should be. Oh and I'm having a girl."

Izzy squealed. "Yay! I'm going to be an auntie to a little girl!" She lifted up a bag and plonked it on my feet. "So Luke said you'd be staying for a few days to rest up, so I brought an overnight bag with your pjs, clothes and some other things."

Suddenly the door opened and Jace and Doctor Penhallow entered. "Good morning Clary. How do you feel today?"

I smiled at her. "Alright, thanks." She walks up and takes my clipboard out. "So Clary. About your condition. There are some risk factors involved with Placenta Previa. Now I've already talked with Jace about this."

I looked at Jace and his expression was mixed with worry, sadness and guilt. "Go on."

"You need to stay on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy, which means no physical activities, standing around too long. I don't recommend you going on a plane. And it would be best if you have someone with you in case anything happens. Now if this gets worse, hospitalisation would be required. Because your placenta is much lower than usual you most likely would need a caesarean section, but in the unlikely event that your placenta rises closer to normal it wouldn't matter either way." I nodded at her taking all the information. "The major risk is if this gets much worse we might lose you and your little baby girl. I'm just going to go and sign your discharge papers and you're free to go home. It may take a while so just hang in there."

After Doctor Penhallow left, Jace sat down on the bed next to Isabelle and handed me my drink. "Wow Clare, that's scary."

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**I want to say thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.**

**I have never experienced placenta previa, this is only from research. If i got anything wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. i'll try my best to fix it.**

**Lastly I figured it would be best just to shoot straight into the problem and not prolong it.**

**Next update would be in a few days. Please review!**

**Love Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

About 3 hours later I finally got discharged and we were heading to the car. Isabelle gave me another crop top, black harem pants, black converses and an over-sized cardigan: since everything else was bloody.

"Sorry Clare, But I need to go to the studio and work my shift. Need anything?" Izzy asked hugging me.

I thought for a second. "Um, just my sketching things, and my newest painting."

"Got it. Bye! See you later hun." She yelled walking to her car. I leaned on Jace and climbed into the passenger side.

Jace got in on the other side. "So do you quickly want to get lunch at Taki's?" He asked and I nodded. As he drove towards the restaurant he questioned. "So when do you think the bleeding will stop?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know. The doctor said maybe in ten days but probably when my bloody womb fixes itself. Sorry for the pun."

* * *

We sat in a small booth just making small talk when the waitress came by. "Hey, my names Megan, I'm your waitress for today. What would you like?"

Jace looked at me and I said. "Um, I'd have the chicken tenders, fries and fruit smoothie."

She batted her eyes at Jace. "I'd like the same."

She left and I rested my head on Jace. "I'm really sore."

"Okay just sit here for a moment I'll be right back." Jace stood up and went to talk to the waitress. He came back with our food in two brown bags. "Come on let's go back to yours."

* * *

We made it back to my house and I was told to relax while Jace got our food sorted. So I plonked down on my soft couch. Jace returned with the food.

After eating the food I suddenly had an idea. "Jace. I know we hardly know each other. But with the baby and my condition. I figure you won't want to leave me alone. Would you like to move in here with me?" A couple seconds went past and he hadn't said anything. "Oh Angel, I'm sorry I said anything."

I was going to say more but I was stopped with Jace's lips on mine. "I'd love to move in here with you. I'll just get my things when Isabelle comes."

We started kissing for a little bit then suddenly a knock came from the front door. I went to get up but Jace held me down. "I'll get it." He stands up and leaves.

I lay down and thought of my crazy week so far. I heard voices and tried to decipher who they belonged to because they sounded so familiar. Then I heard footsteps coming from the front and the sight of my little niece running towards me. With Jace, Jonathan and Kaelie behind.

Little Millie jumped up and hugged me until I hissed in pain. "Hey Millie, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling too well today. Why don't you go to the games room?"

"That's alright auntie." She jumped up and ran down the hallway.

Jace came to me and helped me stand up. Then Jon hugged me. "Hey Jon. Kaelie."

"Hey Clare-bear. Why aren't you feeling well?"

"Well I think you should sit down for this." We all sat down, Kaelie and Jon on the love seat and me leaning next to Jace on my spot on the sofa. "Please don't yell, but I'm pregnant."

I closed my eyes ready for a yelling then. "That's good news. But why don't you feel alright?"

"I've been in the hospital all night. Yesterday I had really bad stomach pains and then there was blood and a lot of it. Jace drove me to the hospital. I thought I was having a miscarriage, but turns out I have Placenta Previa. It's when my placenta has slid down to cover my cervix. Luckily it is higher and doesn't cover much. Unfortunately that means I'm basically on bed rest until I have our baby."

Jon catches the '_our'_ and looks at Jace questionably. "So you're the dad?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just over 18 weeks and we're having a daughter."

Kaelie surprisingly jumped up and hugged me. "That's great I'm so happy for you! Now I'm just going to get Millie. We should get back to the house."

"So big bro why you in Miami?"

"Kaelie's opened a new fashion line with your friend Magnus. We told him to keep quiet about it and so we just moved down here."

"Wow that's great." I slowly stood up when Millie and Kaelie walked in. "Congratulations Kaelie." I hugged her and knelt down to Millie's height. "Hey Mills. How are you?"

"Great auntie Clary! We moved here. And I get to see you more!" I smiled. I loved her enthusiasm.

I looked up to see Jace, Jon and Kaelie having a conversation. "Hey, do you want to hear something?" She shook her head violently. "You are going to have a little cousin in a few months."

Millie looked shocked. "What? How?"

I patted my stomach. "She is in here. Now you must be very careful with me for a while. Let's just say I have a sore tummy." She looked to where I was patting and put her hand down softly, the hugged me around my middle.

"I can't wait to have a cousin!" I looked up to see Kaelie coming towards us.

"Come on Munchkin. We need to get going. Thanks for having us Clare."

We walked outside and saw Isabelle's car pulling into the drive. "Hey Iz!" Jon yelled when she ran out her car and hugged him and Kaelie.

"By the Angel! Why are you here?!"

"I opened a business with Magnus." Kaelie said when Izzy bent down to hug Millie.

"Hey Mushroom. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hi auntie Izzy. Guess what?"

"Um, you're a vampire?" Isabelle guessed.

"No! I am going to have a cousin in a few months! Bye, bye. Mommy said we have to go home." She hugged Jace and I one more time and jumped into the back seat of Jonathan's car.

"Okay. We should go now. Bye guys!" Jon yelled from the driver's side. With that they drove off down the street.

"Hi Isabelle." Jace said taking my hand.

"Hey Jace. Clary. Please call me Izzy, or Iz." She turned to me. "How are you feeling Clare-bear?"

"Good actually. Seeing Jon again made me somewhat stronger and happier. So did you bring my things?" She walked back to her car and opened the trunk.

"Here it all is. Now I need to go, got a hot date with Simon. See you later!"

Jace picked up my things and walked with me back inside. "Your niece is so adorable."

"Yeah she is. You looking forward to having one of those soon?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So how'd you like this chapter? Please PM me about what i should do for the next chapter. Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

**I might be adding another story soon it's another Clace story.**

**Love Jess**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**i'm so sorry for the long wait but i hope you like this chapter. Please read my note at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

1 month later Jace was taking me to the hospital to get a check up to see how everything was going. And I was excited. The bleeding stopped 4 days ago and I only had a few cramps. I wore an orange skin tight tank top, an above the knee length flowing white skirt and my favourite pair of jimmy choo gladiator wedges.

Since I started showing heaps more, Isabelle decided that my outfits weren't going to be crop tops and high-waist shorts. She went shopping and brought to my house a whole bunch of clothes. Oh no, now I had to wear skin tight tops and skirts.

"Hey how are you doing?" Jace asked me, taking hold of my hand as we walked to the hospital doors.

I breathed out. "I don't know. I am just hoping I'm getting better."

"I'm sure you are going to be fine. Why don't you go and find a seat? I'll go and check you in." He pushed me towards the waiting area and he walked to the front desk.

I sat down on an empty chair and closed my eyes until I heard a voice. "Hey you're Clary Fairchild, the artist."

I opened my eyes and saw a guy with black eyes and charcoal hair staring at me. "Yeah thanks, I usually forget my name." I said full of sarcasm.

"My name is Sebastian Verlac and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me." He asked. I snorted.

"No, sorry."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"I don't know if you can see me. But I am pregnant."

"Yeah, so?" He smirked.

Before I could say anything someone said. "Because she has a boyfriend. Now stop harassing her." Sebastian got up, not saying anything else and stalked off. "Hey the doctors waiting for us."

We walked silently until we entered the exam room. "Hello Clary. Just take a seat on the bed." I plonked down on the bed. "So how have you been feeling?"

I sighed, happily. "Really good actually. The bleeding stopped 2 weeks ago. But I still have a few cramps every now and again." I carried on telling her my symptoms and she was writing them down on paper. After that Dr Penhallow did some blood tests and an ultrasound. She left the room silently. **(Remember I know nothing about placenta Previa, or pregnancies. So sorry about the mistakes.)**

"I really hope you and our little girl to be alright." Jace whispered kissing my head.

About 20 minutes later Dr Penhallow came back into the hospital room. "Ok Clary, I've got good news and bad news." I nodded my head urging her to go on. "The good news is that you're allowed to move around more, but no hard physical activity. The bad news is that you're still in risk of losing the baby, with the level of your placenta. It has gotten higher over the last few weeks, so be careful."

I was able to leave after that. Jace opened my car door and helped me in. He jumped in on the other side. His phone started buzzing.

"Hey. What's up?" There was chatter on the other end, while Jace was nodding.

"That sounds great. We'll see you later. Bye." Well that was a short phone call.

"What was that about?"

Jace shrugged. "Isabelle phoned me saying that she invited us to dinner tonight to congratulate you and to catch up with everyone. How does that sound?"

"That's fine. But where are we going."

Jace said we were going to some fancy Italian restaurant at 7.

* * *

At 5:30 I started getting ready. Jace drew me a bath while he went for a run. When I carefully sat down in the wonderfully warm water, I sighed in content.

It gave me time to think about everything that has happened so far. I got pregnant from a one night stand, who is now living in my house- I mean our house, my pregnancy has resulted into Placenta Previa, and come to think of it, I hardly know much about Jace. Like who are his parents, does he have any siblings? Things like that. I know that he got a job at the gym, round the corner from my studio.

I know all the little things about him from when we played truth or truth, like his favorite color is black, he is afraid of lizards, he loves sports, dogs and cats. But there are those big things that I'm wondering about.

I'm awoken from my thoughts when I hear Jace's voice run through the house. "Clary! Where are you?!"

"Still in the bath!" I yell back. A minute later Jace came in with a towel.

"Hey Clare. Do you mind if I have a shower now?" I shook my head. He turned on the hot water in the shower. He started taking off his shirt and proceeded with his shorts. Damn, but he has really defined muscles. I looked up to see him smirking at me.

I took this as my queue to go get dressed. I tried to lift myself up but failed. Jace saw me struggling and walked over to the bath and looked at me. "You need some help?" Even without looking at him, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I lifted my arms up to him. "Yes now shut up. I don't see you carrying a child in you right now." Jace pulled me up and placed me softly on the fuzzy mat.

"There. Now don't bad mouth my little princess in any way." He joked while caressing my belly.

I leaned up and slowly kissed him. It was a short and passionate. "Thanks." I whispered parting from him.

I pulled my towel around me and exited the bathroom to finish getting ready.

After 10 minutes Jace walked out the bathroom, a towel around his waist, and drying his hair with another, steam escaping from around him. I on the other hand put on a matching set of a black bra and panties. I still couldn't decide on what to wear.

Jace saw my confused expression. Hey came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what to wear." Jace glanced at the options I had on the bed. An open shouldered dress, a chiffon dress with a silver belt, and one more that's just 3-quarter cotton dress.

"How about you wear that one." He pointed to the open shouldered one. I nodded taking it and pulled it over my head. "There. You look beautiful."

He pecked me on my nose and started getting dressed himself. I quickly twisted my hair out of my face and secured it with a pin and fixed my make-up.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Jace nowhere in sight so I grabbed my shoes and bag and made my way to the front entrance.

"You ready to go?"

* * *

**Hey. **

**So I'm sorry for the wait, I would really like your suggestions for baby girl names. Don't forget to go to my Polyvore to check out the outfits for the chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Love Jess!**


End file.
